dvdfandomcom-20200223-history
The Secret Life of Pets
The Secret Life of Pets is a computer 3D animated buddy adventure comedy film produced by Illumination Entertainment. Back Cover Summary Comedy superstars Louis C.K., Eric Stonestreet, and Kevin Hart make their animated feature-film debut that finally answers the question: what do your pets do when you're not home? When their owners leave for the day, pets from the building gossip with their friends, satisfy their sweet tooths, and throw outrageous parties. But when a pampered terrier (C.K.) and his unruly new "roommate" from the pound (Stonestreet) get lost in the urban jungle of New York City, they must put aside their differences to survive the epic journey back home. Gallery Blu-ray BDMV AUXDATA JAR SLOP_UPB2_Composite1.png SLOP_UPB2_Composite2.png TIcker_Body.png TIcker_Header.png TIcker_HeaderV2.png TickerImageComposite1.png TickerPopInComposite1.png UControlComposite1.png UniTicker_FuturaHvy_27pt.png Universal_LoadingComposite1.png META SLP_BDJ_Jacket.jpg STREAM Deluxe 2016.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-10-08h11m04s246.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-10-08h23m18s324.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-10-08h14m22s730.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-22-12h08m13s954.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-22-12h10m51s000.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-22-12h11m06s424.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041001.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041002.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041003.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041004.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041005.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041006.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041007.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041008.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041009.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041010.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041011.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041012.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041013.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041014.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041015.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041016.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041017.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041018.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041019.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041020.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041021.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041022.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041023.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041024.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041025.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041026.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041027.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041028.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041029.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041030.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041031.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041032.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041033.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041034.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041035.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041036.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041037.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041038.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041039.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041040.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041041.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041042.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041043.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041044.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041045.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041046.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041047.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041048.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041049.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041050.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041051.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041052.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041053.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041054.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041055.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041056.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041057.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041058.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041059.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041060.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041061.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041062.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041063.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041064.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041065.png Universal FBI Expression Screen 00041066.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-27-09h36m59s195.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-27-09h37m19s253.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-27-09h37m57s436.png Deluxe Digital Studios (2016) Despicable Me - Minion Mayhem Promo (English) Despicable Me - Minion Mayhem Promo (Spanish) The Land Before Time Journey of the Brave Trailer (Now Available Version) Universal Pictures Blu-ray Top Menu (2015) Universal Studios (2012) Universal Studios (2012) (Fresh Preview Loading) Movie Intro Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-12h18m59s249.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-12h19m20s161.png Universal (2012) and Illumination Entertainment Category:DVD Category:DVDs with featurettes Category:Blu-rays